Not Your Destiny
by Tathiela
Summary: Lord of the RingsCharmed crossover. The girls are recruited by Galadriel to help battle a demon of darkness that preys on the light of elves. Updated: 1/1/09 I don't know how often I can update this story, I've begun school, got married, etc. Busy busy!
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to make it perfectly clear I own none of the characters that will appear in this story or at the very least this chapter. I may or may not create original characters in the future. I hope you enjoy my first crossover story. It's just starting but hopefully I will finish it.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pheobe Halliwell, wife, mother, aunt, and sister to the Charmed ones woke to the soft breath of another wafting through her hair, and soft snoring. Cracking open her eyes longing to look upon her sleeping husband her eyes were asailed by the bright light of the afternoon sun streaming in through the open curtains. Quickly she turned her face away and found her eyes resting on the man she adored. Yes, that's right the _ man _ she adores.

Cole Turner, husband, father, and human finally. It had not been an easy battle, but Pheobe had saved Cole Turner, the former source from a fate worse than death those two years ago. Cole was now hers, her lover, her friend, and the father of her daughter. Sighing she began to place whisper kisses across his forehead, cheeks, and lips hopeing to gently wake him. The previous night had been heaven.

Their anniversary had been spent in. Piper had cooked a lovely meal for them, left it on the stove with instructions for re-heating, and had taken Leo, and the kids out of the manner. They were alone for two glorious days. Leo, Piper, her children, and Pheobe and Coles daughter were staying with Victor their father. Paige was simply an orb away should anything arise, and Pheobe need her sisters.

Cole had returned home to the manner at 6pm sharp. Phoebe had giggled with happiness when she heard him enter and call out to her. Nearly every day since starting his job at the law firm he had been late, but today was special, and he had returned home on time for their anniversary. Two wonderful years of marriage. No demons attempting to drag him back into the underworld, and he was completely happy, and satisfied with his job.

The firm he worked for was big on charity work, and pro bono cases thus giving Cole the opportunity to as he put it make up for his demonic past somehow. Cole stirred, his slight snoring stopped, and he sighed in his sleep as Pheobe continued to rain tiny soft kisses upon him. Phoebe sighed as well with the knowledge that last night had to have been one of the greatest of her life, and they had one more alone together to go.

Suddenly a bright light formed in a corner of their bedroom, and it grew until it finally filled the entire room, and a human shape began to form at it's core. Cole stirred, and groaned at the bright light. The human form slowly stepped out of the light, and immediately the light went out. Phoebe stared in shock at the beautiful, ethereal being in her bedroom.

The woman wore a long gown of shimmery white fabric, beads adorning nearly every inch. Her long nearly snow white hair fell down over her shoulders, and nearly to her waist. A silver crown sat upon her head, and her outstretched hand showed a beautiful ring from which the light had obviously emanated.

The lady smiled fainty, and bowed her head ever so slightly. Pheobe then released a scream she had not expected. Cole jumped in the bed beside her, sitting bolt upright, urgently scanning the room for the source of Phoebe's scream, and for Pheobe. His eyes found her first, and he placed his hands over her cheeks, and pulled her to him.

"What? What is it?" He questioned.

Phoebe who's eyes had not left the white being pointed towards her in shock.

"Do not be frightened." The lady spoke.

"Who the hell is that?" Cole asked, now pulling the sheets closer around Phoebe, and scooting to the edge of the bed to pull his boxer shorts on, and then pants.

"Perhaps I should answer that?" The woman replied.

"Your wife does not know the answer to your question."

She slowly moved towards the end of the couples bed. Cole jumped onto the bed, and knelt before Phoebe shielding her with his arms.

"Cole, Mr Turner you need not be frightened for your wifes safety. I pose no threat to either of you. I only seek the help of three powerful white witches."

Cole narrowed his eyes at her, and turned to look questioningly at Phoebe. She nodded her head, and Cole bent down to pluck his t-shirt from the floor to hand to Phoebe. She pulled it on over her head, and scooted to the edge of the bed to stand.

"Who are you?" She asked standing closer to the lady, but still close to Cole should she need to protect him. The lady sighed.

"I am Galadriel, Lady of the Golden Wood of which you have never heard. And you Pheobe are one of the Charmed Ones. Powerful White Witches born in the wrong time, and place."

Phoebe turned to Cole, and then back to Galadriel, confusion written all over her face.

"Excuse me?"

Galadriel nodded.

"It is a lot to understand, but we must talk. You must call your sisters here. There is much to say, and very little time to say it."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes.

"Why would I call my sisters here, this could be a trap. I call them, and you could destroy us all in one place."

Cole nodded, and wrapped his arms around Pheobe pulling her to him.

"She's right, how do we know you're not demonic?"

Galadriel sighed, and placed her hands in the air, palm up. Suddenly whit light began to shoot from her hands, bend, and return to the other hand forming a white half circle coming from her hands. A picture then began to form in the middle of it.

It was of Prue. Prue laughing, and happily running through a field of tall flowers of unusual colors. A man held her hand, a man with long blonde hair, and strange clothing. Prue wore strange clothing as well, clothing not unlike that which the lady wore.

"Your sister she is there, in my world, my time. After she passed away in this time she was sent there to protect a young prince who was in danger. Though Prue was unhappy for a time, and missed her sisters she took her duty to heart, and in the end the prince did what he was destined to, and they fell in love as well.

Your sister is bound to and Elf Pheobe. I am an elf, and that is what you and your sisters were destined to be however things went wrong, and Piper had to be sent to this world and the Valar felt it would be wrong to separate the Charmed ones. Thus all three, four really were sent to Earth in this time to protect it's people. Piper has fulfilled her destiny here in this time, and now it is time you all departed for your true time."

Phoebe stared wide eyed for several seconds until Cole nudged her in her side.

"LEO!" Pheobe shouted, her mind a jumble of confusion in need of clarity, and the elders opinions.

Immediately Leo and Piper orbed in, Piper wrapped in Leo's arms. Seconds later Paige orbed in as well, obviously dressed for working out, sweat dripping from her forehead.

"This better be important." Paige whined, dabbing a towel over her face.

"I was working out at the gym with this really cute guy."

The lady smiled, and bowed her head ever so slightly at both of the sisters who had just orbed in.

"Your destined mate will not come for some time Paige."

Paige turned her head slightly to the side, narrowed her eyes, and pursed her lips in confusion.

"Destined mate? I just wanted to get laid and WHO are you?"

Phoebe sighed, and walked over to her sisters, hugging each though Paige not quite so closely.

"White witch, said something about us being born in the wrong place, and time. Prue in other time and place that she is from. Happily "bound" to and protector of some blonde prince. She asked me to call you both here, said she needs our help."

Piper crossed her arms, and tapped her finger on her arm in thought. She turned to her husband, and pointed up.

"Elders?" Leo responded, and she nodded. Leo orbed out, and the three sisters and Cole stood stairing at the strange white lady.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Insert commercial break.

White teenager break dancing in sidewards turned baseball cap. Suddenly stops, turns to camera and speaks.

"Yo yo, buy this drink foo, you aint cool unless you drink mountain dew!"

Break dancing continues, and you see everyone surounding him is drinking coca cola.

End commercial break.


	2. Chapter 2

⌠This is insane, what you are saying is insane. First of all we have no idea whether or not you▓re a demon, and using Prue to intice us into following you into some unknown vortex is just wrong.■ Piper fumed, pacing the room, arms flailing, and randomly pointing at Galadriel.

Galadriel stood motionless allowing Piper the time to think through the situation. She knew there was little time, but she also knew she would only convince them to join her if they trusted her.

Piper finally realizing everyone in the room was staring at her as though she▓d gone insane she sighed.

⌠Prue really is there?■ She questioned hopefully.

Galadriel nodded, a slight smile gracing her perfect features.

⌠Your sister is happy there, as will you be if you should decide to trust me. Your families are all welcome, and in fact if Leo your husband had not been wrongly sent here, you would have all been born Elves. Even you destiny was never evil, but always with Pheobe.■

The three sisters all turned to look at one another, and slowly moved out into the hallway to discuss their decision.

⌠Prue is there.■

⌠But the Charmed ones are three. It▓s on the book.■ Paige countered, that old feeling of not being good enough rising to the surface once more.

⌠But she says it▓s our destiny. Honestly I do not think anyone so... beautiful could be evil. Look at her, she emenates from a bright white light. When have you ever seen a demon come out of anything but darkness, and fire?■ Pheobe defended Galadriel.

⌠Prue should meet her nephews, and her neice. The kids would have a different life. Somewhere possibly safer, somewhere possibly without demons.■

Galadriel opened the door without warning then.

⌠Our time, our world is not without bad Piper. Do not think it is perfect. I would not be enlisting your services were it so. However there are not nearly as many demons. All of your children would love it there. They would grow up in forests, and open fields, not in cities, and on sidewalks. The air it is cleaner, the world is young compared to this time. I know you will all be enchanted by it▓s beauty if only you would give it a chance.■

Suddenly Leo orbed in a frantic, worried look upon his face.

⌠Leo?■ Piper questioned. ⌠What is it?■

Leo took Piper by the arms, and pulled her to the side away from the others.

⌠It▓s all real. The elders confirmed her story. I am the reason we were all born here rather than in this place they called Middle Earth. We were all destined to be Elves, but something went wrong. I ended up here, and your soul is bound to mine for eternity and you followed.

They decided that it would be wrong to break up the Charmed Ones, and so your sisters were born here as well. They say we must hurry in deciding though. There is a great danger to the Elves in their time, and you must destroy it.■

⌠But look at everything we leave behind.■ Piper said sadly, looking around the manner.

⌠Our club I worked so hard to build. The manner where generations of Halliwells have lived. We would be leaving dad behind, and all our friends. Pheobe leaves her job which she loves. Paige┘ Well she doesn▓t really have much keeping her here. But still┘■

Pheobe came over, and hugged Piper.

⌠It doesn▓t matter. We have to do this. Look at what we go to. Prue is there.

Both turned to Paige.

⌠What do you think?■ They both asked, hopefull looks on their faces.

She shrugged. ⌠Majority rules.■

⌠What about clothes? Money? Food? What do we do once we get there?■ Cole interupted coming into the hallway to stand beside Pheobe.

Galadriel smiled, and handed Piper a green ring.

⌠All will be provided for you. This is the ring that will open the vortex for you. Opening the vortex will drain all of it▓s power, so there is no returning. Bring all that you cannot leave behind, and say your goodbyes. I must go, my people will worry. Once you have entered the woods whistle. My wardens will hear you, and you must ask for Haldir. He will bring you to me.■

With that the bright light formed behind Galadriel, and upon entering it her form faded away. Immediately the three sisters began to gather their belongings, Pheobe rushing back into her room, Piper to hers, and the kitchen, and Paige to hers.

Clothing flew from drawers, shirts they could not live without, Prue▓s favorite macrame top, some spices and things from the kitchen for Piper. When the crazy rush to collect all their belongings was through all three sisters gravitated to the attic, where they stood staring at the Book of Shadows.

⌠Can we take it? It normally doesn▓t leave the manner.■ Paige questioned. Piper turned to look at Leo and he shrugged.

⌠Go ask the elders.■ She commanded Leo in that loving way only she can do.

Together the girls slowly inched their way over to the book, and each lovingly placed a hand on it▓s cover. Pheobe carefully ran a finger along the edges of the book opening the cover to the front page.

⌠What will happen to it if we can▓t take it?■ Pheobe asked.

⌠I don▓t know, it▓s always been in our family. I don▓t know who it could go to, or what would happen to it without us here to protect it.■ Piper supplied.

⌠I don▓t know why we▓re asking the Elders. The book is ours, it belongs to our family. It▓s been in our family for as long as it▓s existed.■ Paige argued.

Pheobe turned to a page in the book that held the spell to summon the dead.

⌠It would explain why we▓ve never been able to summon Prue.■ She shrugged.

⌠Mom? Grams?■ Piper asked. Pheobe nodded, and went to the trunk to retrieve the candles needed to summon them.

⌠Hear these words, hear my cry, spirits from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide.■

All three sisters spoke these words and lights began to form at the center of the circle of candles they had created. On one side Grams first appeared, and then on the other their mother Patty.

Both confused, but happy to see their girls stepped outside of the circle of candles and were then corporeal again.

Grams hugged Piper, and Patty hugged Pheobe, then Paige. Grams turned to hug Paige expecting the normal slight resistance but found Paige arms spread ready to hug her. Smiling she embraced her granddaughter.

⌠Not that I▓m not happy to see you three, but why did you summon us?■ Patty asked, standing beside her mother.

Pheobe and Paige both looked at Piper and she gave them both a scathing look. They returned the look with puppy dog eyes. Piper scrunched up her nose and turned back to her mother and Grams.

⌠Fine!■ She spat at her sisters.

⌠Look, we have a problem, and we need your advice. Both of you. A ┘ an Elf came to Pheobe in her bedroom today. She said she▓s from a place called Middle Earth, and that the three of us and Prue were truly destined to be born there, and live. Something about me following Leo caused us to be born we▓ve decided to go, she says Prue is living happily there. We just wonder what to do with the Book of Shadows. It▓s┘ it▓s ours right? We can take it with us?■

Patty turned to her mother an unreadable expression on her face. Grams just kind of shrugged and nodded.

⌠Well honey, the Halliwell line ends with you. You four and your children that is. If you take your children with you there will be no Halliwell here for the book to be passed on to. It▓s your right, it▓s your childrens rights. Take it with you, and use it well.■

⌠Of course you can take the book.■ Grams offered. ⌠It▓s nothing without your powers. It▓s simply a book of rhyming words, and not even that sometimes.■

⌠Great!■ Piper exclaimed, suddenly more chipper than she had been. She turned and went to take the book from it▓s place on the stand, and placed it carefully in a fabric bag.

Both sisters stared queerly at their sister confused, and a little frightened by her sudden chipper additude.

⌠What?■ She asked indignantly, coming to stand by Grams, and Patty.

⌠Will we still be able to┘■ She stopped, and looked down momentarily.

⌠Summon us?■ Grams finished for her.

⌠Of course sweety, blood to blood.■ Patty interjected.

⌠Yes Piper, just like the spell you used to summon Prue when she died, only you would need to modify it just slightly to account for the completely different world, and time.■ Grams said as she wrapped her arms around Piper.

Piper sniffled, and reached her arms out beckoning both of her sisters, and their mother to join in the hug. 


End file.
